A world like no other
by TheLittleThief
Summary: What would happen if the Hatter never came to save her and it was a teenage girl from her past branded an immortal seer? Use of OC, rated T for Violence...
1. The saviour and escape

**The stank and decomposing odour of the lowest of the casino. Walls were layered in what could only be suggested as grime, mould and miscellaneous substances that should probably not be named at this time. The small area was crowded by abse****nt two meter by two meter cells; it took up the majority of the space except from the gap way for the workers to travel down on the regular bases. Right at the end in the last desolate prison hell-hole, a small figure was crumpled into a small ball cowering in the corner. The Red Queen's drones sliced through the darkness, their theatrical clothing shone and reflected off of the bleak, dark, damp light.**

**The small girl in the last cell raised her head to see the intruders of the silence. "You were summoned for the Queen's presence **_**it."**_

"**So you're not even going to acknowledge I have a name then." She muttered**

"**Oysters don't deserve names, idiot!" he warned. Holding her by a cluster of her hair she was out the almost decomposing level.**

**Alice stood nervous in the middle of the stain white marble floored palace room. The Queen of hearts walking around her, stocking her almost. She gasped in breaths as the fiery cold eyes of the older woman glared frustratedly down at the young girl. Alice had her frail small arms wrapped round her thin body**

"**And you intended to escape from the confines of you prison cell Alice?" She sneered**

**Alice looked to her feet; she had been found yet again running down the casino corridor in attempt of escape, "No…" she stuttered out**

"**Looking for daddy to take you out of this place? Were you" Winston quizzed**

"**No…I…" she couldn't say much more**

**The red haired woman towered over Alice intending to intimidate her, "Are you sure now little Ali?" she laughed**

"**Don't call me that, never use that ever again!" she shouted angrily**

**Shocked the Queen shot her hand forward and knocked the girl over by her shoulder,"How dare you talk to me like that you… you insignificant little pig! Winston do something" **

**Alice crawled back trying to get away from the prying eyes of the queen of hearts public**

"**Yes of course ma'am" he obliged **

"**Now Alice, you still haven't told us where you've put the ring"**

"**And I never will…"**

**Her hand was held tightly against her locket which was fastened tightly a round her neck, clutching onto the last memory she had of the other world,**_** her world**_**. **

"**Well I do believe we have to search things through more thoroughly" Winston said**

**Alice gasped **

"**Number nine, number three, take her away" The two guards of clubs strode forward harshly grabbing her at the shoulders and dragging her back out the stainless room and into the dirt ridden cellar floor.**

"**Help! Please just let me go!" She screamed**

**She was lead up to a testing laboratory with blank faced walls****, Dr Dee and Dr Dum confronted her ordering her to sit in the dentistry chair they had obviously stolen from an unwilling participant. Alice was plugged into a set of machines she all too well knew as the emotional suckers from the technology under the casino floor. A teenage girl stood in the corner wearing a small sized lab coat with short sleeves, her eyes were directed deep into the eyes of Alice staring into the corners of her soul.**

"**Miss Hallows, would you assist me in the preparation please?" Dr Dee required**

"**Erm…" he ordered her over again, "Okay, sure…"**

**The man pushed Alice down on the examining chair as he strapped her down.**

**Hallows leaned down over the slightly older woman which created a curtain of chestnut hair round the two. Alice glanced over the young doctor and spotted instantly a faintly covered green leaf tattoo on the side of her neck. She silently gasped, and Hallows put a finger to her lips before whispering,**

"**Shhh… I know your scared but can you please stay strong for just a little bit more… and don't tell them I'm an oys… damn, human"**

**Alice looked slightly shocked as she watched the teenager return to her last position where she began mixing about with chemicals by the shelves**

**Dr Dum walked over placing pads attached to millions of small wires on Alice's temples and joints, he walked over to the machine and turned a dial half high**

"**Alice can you tell me where the ring is…" He asked calmly at first.**

**She turned her head away and ignored him completely**

"**Fine… but I only warn you"**

**He flicked a lever and a painfully strong electrical pulse shocked through Alice causing her to scream in agony **

"**Please stop!" She yelled as she heard a cracking sound and a pain across her head**

"**Alice this is your last chance to tell us"**

"**I'm never going to tell you!" She cried**

**Hallows shook from over in the corner hearing the wails of pain from the patient**

**Dr Dee turned the power back up again**

"**Please Master don't! You'll kill her… she can't take anymore"**

"**How do you care!" he said whipping her across the face as her hand swept up to the slash.**

"**Master!"**

"**Dismissed!" he ordered her as she ran from the room**

**That night thunder rained through wonderland**** and the skies of night had turned grey.**

**Alice had been carried back to her cell and was unconscious in the small corner she knew as her bed area. Small drips fell from the ceiling down onto her porcelain cheek and eerie sounds of wind moaning filled the basement. Alice had been placed in a prisoner rag clothing and was practically left to die in the cold.**

**Sudden small footsteps flooded and drowned the level as a shadow dashed through in a hurry, it was wearing a black fitted hoody and cropped black knee-high shorts.**

**The figure was carrying a large rucksack and had holstered guns, knifes and a sword attached to her back hips and thighs. A member of the rebellion**

**Alice's shoulder shook when the figure broke through the un-alarmed bars. The slightly older girl awoke with a startle as a hand was placed across her mouth and a hand was stroked past her slick cheek. She remembered that feathery touch and quickly silenced.**

**Hallows reached down into her bag and pulled out a first aid kit**

"**I'm sorry but this may sting sweetheart" she said gently as she sprayed over a disinfectant across the wound on her forehead. **

**Alice squeezed her eyes shut, the shot of pain ran through it and she tried to move a hand up to hold it. **

"**Don't… your hands are dusty…"**

**The teenager wiped a cloth across the open wound and took the blood away before applying butterfly stitches to hold it shut**

"**There easier to deal with" the girl explained and Alice nodded**

"**Okay… There yah go" she placed a bandage across the stitches and wiped the single tear that had streamed down the older girls cheek**

"**Done" **

**Hallows went back to her bag and pulled out similar clothing to what she was wearing, "I'm sorry if there slightly smaller than you would usually wear"**

"**No it's great. Thank you…" Alice said impatiently but thankfully, "Why are you being so kind to me?" **

"**Cause… I know you… well you used to know me, when I was young. Then I came over here after falling for my damn curiosity and saw what they do to people and started to get a job, I used to work with your dad before…"**

"**Don't worry, its okay I've accepted, he's, he's dead… I never really got your name"**

"**Cassie, Cassie Hallows and your Alice?"**

"**Just Alice Hamilton"**

"**Well Just Alice we should get going" she smiled strapping a gun holster to Alice's side, "Have you ever used one before" she shook her head," I'll teach you later, your going to need it."**

**Alice looked puzzled "Oh okay..."**

"**Don't be scared… just trust me"**

"**I do"**

"**But you don't know why"**

**Alice nodded**

"**Its because I stared into your soul earlier"**

"**What so your saying that you're a seer then or something" Alice laughed**

"**That's exactly what I am"**

**The two girls snuck out into the staircases before Alice's knees buckled under her weight and she fell on the side of the spiral banister. Cassie glanced back in panic and picked her up lifting he****r onto her back and running off from the back fire escape to the high ledge. **

"**Oh god" Alice said reflecting on how high they were up**

"**Don't worry I'm not thinking of dropping you anytime soon" The teenager laughed while making her way west to the woods.**


	2. Journey's begining

**Once**** the duo had gotten to the perimeter of the forest Hallows dropped Alice of her back and kneeled to come into her eye line**

"**Is everything okay now?" Cassie asked **

**Alice sorted a strand of hair that had fallen across her face, "I think so she managed to say. **

**Cassie helped her up onto her feet before they started to stagger walk into the woods**

"**So where are we actually going" she asked quietly**

"**Well we should be getting back to base but we're going to take a detour to somewhere I can get you properly checked out." The teenager explained**

"**I think we should get **_**you**_** checked out as well… Cassie your heads still bleeding" Alice pointed out when she brought a hand up to trace the stained skin around the whip slash**

**The slightly younger girl pulled back as her features contorted from the pulse forming around the wound **

"**Well, yes I suppose we'll do that too"**

**The wind whistled gently through the trees as the two continued walking down the crisp and brittle foliage messily laying about the ground.**

"**How long have you been here, I mean working in that job… were you waiting for me?" Alice curiously asked **

"**You do know, curiosity killed the cat 'just Alice', and no, well maybe. I've been in wonderland for ten years now; I started working when I was ten"**

"**Really, God I would die if I had to do that."**

**Cassie giggled, "Well I'm glad it wasn't you then" and walked faster ahead, Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Hallows jerked back slightly startled **

"**Wait up…" Alice smiled**

**After around one or two hours of travel, the older girl yawned and paused **

"**Do yah wanna stop for tonight Alice?" she questioned**

"**Would it be alright?"**

"**Sure, I mean we're all human right"**

**Cassie found a quiet spot away from the gazing view of others and placed her heavy rucksack down from off her tired shoulders. Alice joined her and sat against the large tree trunk**

"**You seem so familiar" The older girl said**

"**Come on just get some sleep, you're going to need it for when we start walking again" Hallows said into the darkness. She felt a weight lean against her arm and quickly realised it was her new friend. **

"**Thanks for everything" She yawned**

"**Don't bother" The girl said brushing the ever falling strand of hair out the woman's eyes while moving an arm around her shoulders.**


	3. Hatter and the hospital

"**Hey Cheshire wake up you cat…" A voice rang through the distancing dreams of Cassie, "Is there life in there?" There it was again**

**Hallows eyes snapped open, "Hatter…HATTER!" she jumped up stumbling slightly and running over to the man, "Since when was I'll be right behind you a matter of A MONTH!"**

"**Whoooa there, at least I came… Charlie didn't"**

"**Shut up!"**

"**Touchy!"**

**The girl sighed, "Touché…"**

**From behind her Alice had awoken and came over to where they were standing**

"**Please tell me you guys are just playing at that" She said nervously**

**They both looked over at her"**

"**W'okay…" she breathed out**

**Cassie walked round the large tree trunks to pick up her bag and flung it over to the Hatter who rolled his eyes and started walking ahead. The two girls were close behind him as they mocked his high pitched voice**

"**I can hear you!" hatter shouted back as he quickened his pace **

**Alice looked back at her younger friend and smiled, "So where is it we're going then?" she asked**

"**Secrets my dear secrets" Cassie cunningly said as Alice clasped her own hand around the smaller girl's ice cold one**

**The group reached a towering hospital-like building where the city connected to the other side of the forest. Its plain gray walls were much more intimidating as any other building Alice had seen over her time within wonderland, she thought. The older girls mind was off in the distance surrounding them**

"**Hey…" Hatter waved a hand in front of her face**

"**Hey…"He sang impatiently**

**Cassie shook her shoulder, "Sleeping beauty wake up your not in cansis anymore…wait… no that isn't right… Cinderella, no…" she paused for a moment, "Never mind"**

**Hallows stood opposite**** her new friend shoving Hatter out the road, "Ali, Ali? WAKE UP!"**

"**W, what?" Alice asked coming out from her other worldly dream**

"**We're here." Hatter stated**

"**And remember, they don't know we're humans so cover the tat please" Cassie informed wrapping a chequered black and white scarf round her neck, "And try not to think to much…" she instructed**

"**Well that's easy for you to say" Hatter sniggered, The teenager frowned.**

"**Now, now Cheshire… where's that smile" he mocked**

**Hallows just turned took hold of Alice's hand again and strode forward down the narrow path like bridge across the cavern and through the tough, metal doors**

"**He wait for me" Hatter yelled after him.**

Sorry again for the shortness, I'm really depressed about the essay work I'm doing for English. Consistently my English teacher beta read this for me so this chapter is really devoted to him… Hope you have enjoyed everything so far, reviews are always brilliant, if you have spare time please drop by the reviews section and leave one. TY!

Carly xxx


	4. Caterpillar and a hidden secret

**Alice and Cassie walked up towards the front desk in the large reception area. The place was bleak and the walls only really had pale colours of white and the most horrible colour of lime green.**

**The receptionist sat quietly, prodding away mercilessly at an innocent cockroach trapped within a Tupperware box on the desk surface. She sat on the phone, chatting to a miscellaneous person who would have probably become board of the endless gossiping.**

**Hatter ran breathlessly in behind them after trying to catch up with them outside**

"**Do you even understand the meaning of wait up." He huffed**

"**No. but if you gave me it in a sentence I could probably get it" Hallows sniggered**

**Soon after her lasting comment screams started ringing from practically all around them. And it wasn't like those that could be heard in a hospital it was ones of fear.**

**Alice's eyes darted all around her trying to find where the noise was coming as she tensed and squeezed Cassie's hand even tighter than before. **

"**Its okay… you're okay"**

"**Cass I'm scared."**

**The younger girl smiled slightly as she heard the abbreviation, "I won't let anything happen to you."**

**Hatter walked up to the receptionist who looked up in disgust, "What do you want?"**

"**I need to talk to Caterpillar"**

"**He's on the sixtieth floor"**

"**Thanks" Hatter rolled his eyes**

"**Yeah, sure"**

**The trio walked to the elevator the other side of the room waiting as it squeakily travelled up the floor clicking whilst passing each one**

"**Hatter? Who actually is Caterpillar?" Alice questioned**

"**He's the head of the rebellion, but he's a doctor and I'd trust him with my life" **

"**Cassie?"**

"**Same story…"**

"**So you don't trust me then?" Hatter said**

"**I do Hatter, but she saved my life."**

**Hatter quickly accepted it but he still felt slightly rejected**

**The elevator beeped and the doors creakily slid open**

"**We're here" he said**

**The group entered the pool room noticing a small wooden boat in the middle with an elderly man sitting among his papers and typewriter. **

"**Ah Cassandra my dear girl, what have you got for me now?" he graciously asked as his boat moved closer**

"**Please just call me Cassie, Cassandra is way to formal"**

"**And this must be Alice" he turned to the older girl**

"**H,how do you know my name?" she stuttered **

"**Cassandra has told me a lot about you" Cassie sighed in frustration mouthing 'its Cassie'. Alice laughed as she saw the look spreading across her face, "Now what is it you need"**

"**Alice's head was pretty slashed two days ago, I tried to help it but I think it would be best if you did something, I'm not a proper doctor after all"**

"**If you only took my word and did your regulation calls" Caterpillar said disappointedly, "Now child, bring her closer"**

**The elderly man ran a hand past the wound on her head and chanted a couple of phrases before lifting it. Alice's hand shot up past her face to the freshly healed scar**

"**How did you do that?" she squealed**

"**That is a secret that I'm keeping I'm afraid" he replied**

**Cat winced as a pain shot through her head, "Shit!" she dropped to her knees, "God that hurt" **

"**I told you, you should get that checked out" Alice walked over**

"**No its nothing, just leave it" Cassie warned **

**Hatter shrugged and sprang over to Caterpillar, "Could I get that map now please" he whispered to the man**

**A jittering hand reached behind him before cautiously passed the parchment over**

"**I'll be needing that back" he instructed the younger man then turned to the girls who were preoccupied with the younger one's injury, "Alice, you should get some rest to help it heal"**

"**I'll help you the rest of the way" Cassie said still coping with the pain**

"**You're hurt to though" she protested**

"**Your more important to me though… now get on my back before I get you on myself" she said as Alice jumped onto her back.**

**They begun their journey out the building and started to make their way to the two rebellion members' home base**

"**Its time to meet the gang" Hatter stated**

Thanks for reading… : Any idea about what could happen next?

Chapter for AngelBaby214 as promised

Also what would be your perfect AU 'Alice' universe? Random I know but I'm bored so…

Carly xxx


	5. Nightmare and a mystery

**A large camp fire burned within the mist of a white rock circle, for once people were at peace. The group known as the rebellion was created with ten teens and adults, they sat round the glistening warm fire admiring the glowing of its warmth.**

"**Cassie!" A man called running to them as the rest soon followed**

"**Robin…?" she questioned, "Why are you here?" she glanced at her brother, the floral green tattoo branded across his shoulder**

"**For you… I came for you Chesh…so did the others"**

**Cassie panned round the others and her breathing faltered**

"**There all here." Her voice had modulated from her usual note**

**Alice dropped from off her back and stared in awe round the neat wooden cabin surrounding the camp fire, "So this is?"**

"**Yeah this is home" Hatter sighed, "This is home base"**

"**Dude its getting late, you took so long" a girl ran over, Cassie sighed gently, "Cassie, I've missed you **_**so**_** much" **

"**Same here Rosalie" **

**Hatter strode to his cabin away from the others in the group holding the map securely folded into his pocket, his eyes looked darker than usual and shone with greed**

**The night grew darker again and the glowing fire had turned into traces of black wood and faint clouding smoke. **

**The cabin remained silent as the members of the rebellion slept and wore of the stress that had developed in their heavy shoulders. Robin had walked out to do his shift of surveillance round the base.**

**Cassie lay sleeping amongst pillows strewn on the floor occasionally turning in her sleep and reaching out for random pillows each time. She had always been restless; ever after she had come to wonderland she had never been able to stay in the one place for a great amount of time.**

**Alice had slept on her bed after quite a lot of persuasion like; you haven't had any proper sleep since you were moved into imprisonment.**

**Many a time she flipped over in the bed muttering silent words. A faint haze of sweat had formed over her brow, her hair spread messily like a halo round her face**

**She gasped for breath for a few seconds before quickly sitting up in bed saying**

"**DADDY!" she woke Hallows from her dreamless sleep with her plead, and the younger girl quickly started analysing what had happened, she leapt up and was sitting on the side of her bed as quick as a snap of the finger**

"**I'm here…" she said but Alice still searched and gasped for breath, "crap. Night terrors" The girl edged closer cautiously holding onto each of her friends arms and clasping them to her side, "Alice, nothing is wrong, your safe right here" she soothed.**

**Alice came out of the trance and flung her head round to see Cassie, "M,my dad…"**

"**I know, Ali" she tucked a loose strand of unruly hair behind Alice's ear, "You're alright now though"**

**Hallows moved herself up to the top of the bed and leant against the pillows, "do you want to talk about it" she asked gently **

**Alice shook her head and Cassie started to move back to the spot on the floor she had been previously sleeping on, the older girl grabbed her wrist, "Stay?"**

"**Anything for you just Alice" she replied moving back as Alice laid her head against her chest**

"**I keep seeing walrus shoot him b,but I cant do anything to stop it… I tried it but…"**

"**Ali just go back to sleep, forget about this, and if you start having a nightmare I'll stop it, Okay?" she proposed **

"**Yes" **

"**That's the plan then right"**

**Over in Hatter's cabin he began studying the map under candle light mutter different explanations to himself**

"**I have to tell Jack" he said under his breath, his fist tensing up as he swept the map aside**

I know this is dead short but I wanted to get the emotional crap out the way and get on with Hatters maybe evil scheme, lols I still have to decide

Cheshire xxx


End file.
